1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrode for electrochemical machining, said electrode comprising a plurality of electrode segments, said electrode segments being separated from each other and having a electrically non-insulating end for facing a metal piece to be electrochemically machined, the electrode segments being separated from each other by an electrically insulating layer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Such an electrode is known from the German patent application DE 1.515.195. FIGS. 3 and 4 show an electrode comprising electrode segments, each electrode segment being connected to a power source. The current through each electrode segment can be controlled independently from the other electrode segments. The electrode segments have a rectangular cross-section.